


Tacos Galore

by AmateurKnight74



Category: Clyce
Genre: Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurKnight74/pseuds/AmateurKnight74
Summary: 4 women, 1 taco truck, and sadistic intentions. What more can you ask for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by a friend of mine. It was definitely an attempt

“Call 911!”  
“You want more officials in uniforms to show up at our house?” Conce shifts her feet from the current position she’s in to lean against the wall next to her. Her eyes never leaving Bea, who was frantically fanning herself with polished hands.  
“Well what do you expect us to do? She’s over here hype-..” The girl screeches at the sudden chilled contact below her. She looks down to see her partners fingers firmly wrapped around her ankle. “hyperventilating” she breathes out.  
“Knowing Karrot, she has an iron gut. It’ll pass through.” Conce straightens up and begins to take unconcerned steps towards the screen door, which will lead to her self-made garden.  
“B...Blue…” Conce turns around to the call of her well known nickname. Her arm resting on the handle, patient to the plead of the motionless girl on the floor.  
“Yes?” A hint of worry overtakes her calm nature. Karrot was calling out to her. Using the sentimental tone she always uses to grab Conce’s attention. She took a few steps back to her previous position to hear the girl a little clearer.  
“ Th-” Karrington coughs. Her forearm shielded by the material of her plaid long sleeve was now drenched in blood. Her pink lips form into a smile, red covering the whiteness of her teeth. She inhales. Everyone in the room holds their breath. Conce is on the verge of panic. Bea is kneeling, having already removed the hand from her ankle then placed it into her own. The scraping of carpet from its contact with dragged bodies fills the tense air.  
“Th-They were pretty delicious.”  
*6 hours before*  
“Would you like some tacos?”  
“Sure” A lady a little over 6 feet tall gently grabs the dish from the hands of the two at the stand. She whispers a ‘thank you’ and walks away with an entire half taco in her mouth. Both women at the stand high five due to another successful purchase.  
“I told you this was a great idea. You’re becoming such an expert at this, you gotta tell me the spice blends you use twin.” Conce takes a seat on the counter by the grill. Lihlu, who many would confuse her as her identical twin Conce, glances to show a sly smile before reaching down to grab two canisters. One filled with an orange powder while the other with a non-labeled green substance.  
“Which one?” A mischievous grin creeps across her face before laughing in unison with Conce.  
“The one we used for our last few customers of course.” Her head motions in the direction of the lady that purchased their tacos a few minutes ago. She then points to the mysterious mashed herb in the non labeled canister. “That one I made personally.” Her twin shrugs then lifts the orange canister and shakes it.  
“It’s chili powder...with an extra kick” Her eyes grew wide at ‘kick’. Conce nodded in understanding. She looked over at the canister with the crushed substance as her twin casually places it on the counter beside her. She sighs. Knowing it's the only ingredient that keeps their team under the radar. Difficult to be tracked in the digestive system. The back door to the truck pops open, revealing the risen foot of the ones responsible for the assembly of this unforeseen 'team’.  
*7 months ago*  
“Lihlu! Conce! Make sure to close up in the next hour. There’s a little emergency with the fam. I won't be back until Friday.”  
“No problem Arvin! Drive safe!” Lihlu winks, causing the boys cheeks to glow a reddish tint. Conce peers over her shoulder to see their filipino friend and owner of the truck disappear into the foggy atmosphere of the night. She just goes back to the sink filled with dirty dishwater.  
“He’s lending us the truck”  
“You say it like it's a bad thing. Very few times you see our dearest friend Arvin give us anything besides the words 'I hate you’.” Conce shrugs as she hands over the soapy utensil to Lihlu.  
“Then there’s his days where he has his sudden bursts of physical affection with unscheduled hugs and joyous German language.” Both girls snicker at the memories. “Can't help but to love him though.”  
Lihlu couldn’t hold back her amusement for the boy. He was a character no doubt. Not many filipino-german-speaking-angry men you see walking around these days. As Lihlu lifts her half empty cup of coffee to her mouth, a knock catches her attention. Unfortunately, her body reacted before she could comprehend causing the mildly hot beverage to spill all over the front of her shirt and to the floor below.  
Lihlu looks up, hands raised to the roof of the truck “Really??” Her arms drop, leading her head down to see the brown stain on her drenched green tank. Conce shakes her head at the sight. The knock gets louder. Both girls become aware that it's coming from the side of the truck where the customers typically line up. Lihlu glances over at the clock, it’s 8:50. The truck closes at 9. Conce was the first to peak over the opening to see a man and a woman. Both seemed to have a hard time standing as the woman looks more dependent on the man to hold her weight as he himself was using the wall of the truck for leverage. 'drunk’ she immediately thought. She looked over at her twin for confirmation only to see the girl gasping for air laughing while taking video on her phone.  
“Seriously?” Conces hardened features ceases the shenanigans of her co-worker. Lihlu exhales, ready to confront the late night customers.  
“Hello sir” The man looks up in surprise. Did he not expect anyone to be present at this time of night? He must’ve read the expression on the hispanic girls face.  
“Youre...Youre really pretty”  
“Thanks” She rolls her eyes. She hears a few chuckles to the side of her, seeing Conce trying her hardest to conceal laughter. “But my twin over here...she’s the cute one.” Lihlu reaches over to pinch the cheeks of her twin whose mouth was currently gaped.  
“Hey!” Conce slaps her hands away.  
“You both are gorgeous.” He says flirtatiously.  
“Well yeah, me and my fine ass twin over here are 5’2 with a lot of spice. So it’s not just the tacos.” Lihlu slurps. Conce gawks. The man acknowledges with a smirk. His presumed ‘girlfriend’ falls over and hits the concrete below. Conce was the first to react.  
“Is she okay?” The man looks at his feet to see the woman laying awkwardly with slobber falling out her mouth.  
“She’s fine.” Lihlu and Conce look not to pleased with the mans answer. Lihlu proceeds to get back on topic.  
“Why are you here?”  
“Wanted to see what y’all were selling.” He smiles. Letting go of a wet burp.  
“Well sir” Conces voice deepens. “As you could have noticed, the sign above you DEFINITELY says tacos.”  
“Feisty.” The man states.  
“Yes, like our tacos. Would you like some?” Lihlu says in hopes of calming down her twin, who she knows was reaching her peak with the situation. The man nods, holding up two fingers. Conce begins making the tacos.  
“Just wait a second sir.” Lihlu notices two figures walking up behind the man. She looks over at the time once more. 8:56. “You two in the back are our last customers for the night!” The figures nod. One walks a little closer to the truck.  
“Blue?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Blue?” The woman, now a little more visible looks to be at least 5 foot 8. White complexion with long curly black hair done in a ponytail. The clicking of her heels caused the girl on the concrete to stir. Lihlu turns to tap the shoulder of her twin, whom she knows is the only person people use the name ‘blue’ for. Conce was just putting the tacos into the cardboard platter before answering with a ‘what’. She then turned around to see her longtime friend.   
“Bea!” Conce sits the platter on the bar then runs out the truck. Her and Bea exchange a hug with frantic ‘how have you been’s and a ‘I’ve missed you so much.’ Lihlu laughs at the commotion then sees the man lift up his finally woken girlfriend. He puts her on his shoulder, then begins to walk away.   
“Wait!” Lihlu picks up the food prepared for the man, knowing he hasn’t even paid. The second figure who was patiently waiting in line with the girl Bea, walks up and takes the tacos.   
“I got it.” The light skinned girl, assuming to be biracial with a black beanie, lays down a twenty then runs over to the man. Lihlu looks at the bill. Astonished by the generosity considering their tacos only cost 4 dollars for 2. In the light of her shock, she didn’t notice an extra ingredient being sprinkled on top of the tacos before it was given to the man. She looked up in time to see the smirk and nod exchanged from the biracial woman to Bea who was still in conversation with Conce.   
“Hmm” She puts away the bill, grabbing a wet towel to finish wiping down the counter. The girl walked back and rested her elbows on the bar in front of lihlu.  
“Those tacos looked really good.”   
“Thanks” Lihlu responded. The girl sparked a little curiosity. “What’s your name?”   
“Karrington. Yours?”   
“That’s my twin and co-worker, Lihlu.” Conce responds. Her and Bea make their way by the truck, listening to the introductory conversation between Lihlu and Karrington.   
“Karrington? That’s a pretty name.” Lihlu relaxes her head in the bedding of her hands.   
“That’s a pretty face.” Karrington quickly responds, adding a not too subtle wink with the click of her tongue. Lihlu slaps her hands on the bar and leans into Conce.  
“Where has she been all my life?” She jokes. She then whips around and returns to Karrington. “Will you marry me?”   
“I have nothing else to do, why not?” The playful insult sparks a dramatic sigh from Lihlu. Conce then looks over at Bea who just seems confused by it all. She runs in the truck and comes back with clenched hands. She begins to get down on one knee in front of Bea.   
“Bea, will YOU marry me?” She asks, holding back the urge to burst out into laughter. A small amused smile stretches across the tall girls face.   
“Really?” Bea chuckles. She found it cute.   
“Of course.” Conce takes the finger of her friend then slides it within the onion. She looks at it happily, then brings it closer to her mouth to give a small peck. She stands, in time to see the playful judgement before calling everyone to come in the truck. Much talking and catching up with things passes until the realization of the two girls previous stop before visiting, hit her.  
“I meant to ask, how did yall’s call go?” Conce asks. Lihlu looks over at the ones the question was intended for. Karrington and Bea just look at each other.   
“It went just fine.” Karrington answered roughly. Bea huffed.   
“Yeah...fine.” Who knew that their latest victim’s aunt had a degree in law and was already working on a previous case involving mysterious fatal illnesses with no trace. From the lady’s files, it seemed like one of her unfortunate guesses from the cases was ‘consumption’. This made Bea and Karrington’s eyes bulge from her impressive investigative work. The truck became silent. Lihlu nudged her twin in confusion only to receive a shake of the head and a “Don’t worry about it, I’ll explain it to you later.” in which the flaunty twin knew was never going to happen.  
“Okay”  
“How about we get going so I can wash off the anxiety” Karrington makes a face and uses her hands to wipe off invisible dirt.   
“Sweetheart that never goes away” The trail of Conces voice fades as she gets in the driver's seat while her twin in the passenger seat. Bea and Karrington walk out the truck and into the vehicle they arrived in. The group then gets onto the road and heads towards the twin’s home where their two guests will also be staying for a few days. A few seconds after exiting the area of their daily taco sales, Lihlu notices two bodies, a well dressed man and woman, resembling the drunken customers from earlier vaguely, inches from the sidewalk throwing up their late night dinner. She shakes her head, thinking the alcohol finally reached its point in their system. She turns back to see the dimmed lights of their neighborhood fail to hide the beautiful nighttime sky.  
. . .  
A fist impacts with the hardened plastic of the alarm. Lihlu groans, getting rid of the piercing sound but knowing her shift begins an hour from now. She sits up, entangling her toes in the soft material of the carpet before heading over to the restroom. She makes it down stairs 20 minutes later to turn on the tv. She notices Bea stretched out on the couch opposite of the television with Karrington, arms wrapped around her waist. Lihlu walks over to lightly pat the biracial girl on the head.  
“Good big spoon.” She whispers. She continues to walk over to make her breakfast. She carefully listens in on the weather, hopefully giving her an excuse to call in for work.   
“...the high today is about 74 with a few scattered storms” The reporter states. Lihlu groans. That won’t be enough nudge for her boss. She lifts a piece of pre cut pineapple, contrary of her twin, into her mouth.   
“Breaking News. Police are under investigation of a case involving a missing persons. Earlier this morning, two bodies were found near spring street…” Lihlu stops her chewing. She listens closely. “A man and a woman, both of age 26, were found dead by the street a few blocks away from Block’s Corner Store.” Lihlu gasps. That’s the typical location of their food truck. The manager from Block’s knows the girls personally and allowed them to do business near him. She dives to her chair, grasping the remote, frantically searching for the volume button. The reporters voice gets louder. “Ryan Niell and his girlfriend, Amber Louis were coming from a house party near the corner store. Eyewitnesses say they seemed to be intoxicated and disoriented. Ryan’s step mother tried calling him, saying it was difficult to get ahold to him. When he finally answered the phone, she says he was slurring his words, possible making out ‘I don’t feel well’ and a ‘can you come get us’. Before she was able to ask for his location, she says the call just disconnected. She called the police, telling them the information she knew. This morning, they got another call from a passerby who said they saw two still bodies near the sidewalk.” Lihlu looks down to see red covering the tip of her fingers as she spits out the remaining pieces of her nail. She turns her attention back to the screen and screams. The pictures of the victims appear and they look identical to the drunk couple from last night. She recalls everything that happened after and before then, ignoring the concern from the now woken Bea and shuffling Karrington as well as pacing steps of her twin coming towards her.   
“What’s wrong?” Conce asks. She lays hands on Lihlu’s shoulder, glancing at the tv seeing the title ‘mysterious investigation’. Lihlu sighs and covers her face. It’s difficult for her to believe she was unknowingly involved in a incident where she saw life before death. What could she have done? They could’ve offered a ride. The guy was just too flirtatious and she was unaware of his intentions. However, now, the man is dead. So is his girlfriend, and Lihlu did nothing to prevent that. Thoughts similar to this ran through her head, guilt overriding her logic and attention of everyone around her. Conce decides to speak again. “Lihlu, are you okay?” Lihlu just turns and hugs her twin. Conce stands shocked, unsure of what else to do. She watches the story again. Then she finally realizes why Lihlu was in her state. The pictures of the two victims appeared on the screen once more. ‘Oh god’ she whispers. However, it didn’t hit her like Lihlu. She saw those people, but she knew what was inevitable. Her eyes shifted to Bea and Karrington, who were completely silent. They had clenched hands and an unapologetic expression. This was their job after all and Conce understood that. She has understood for a long time as she is after all, their provider. She nodded once again in understanding, signaling them to step away. Lihlu felt her twins movement, and what her twin didn’t realize, is that where Lihlu is facing, there’s a mirror. Both girls pull away and make suspicious eye contact.   
“I think we need to talk” Conce says, nervousness existent in her voice.   
“I think we do.” Lihlu responds.


	3. Chapter 3

*Present time*  
“What’s up hoes?” Karrington walks in, shoes squeaking against the metal flooring of the truck. Bea accompanies her, taking off her daily worn black leather jacket then throwing it in the direction of her partner.   
“You got a potty mouth ma’am.” Bea smirks. She never appreciated Karrington’s sense of humor through constant vulgar language but learned to find it tolerable. Conce jumps off the counter and yawns.   
“Everyone ready to go? I’m tired of this heat.” The remaining three nod in agreement. She lifts a finger up in remembrance. “Bea, is there still any left?”   
“Of the Herb? Of course.” She pulls out a small sandwich bag with a corner filled with the green chunky paste that resembles the ‘ingredient’ inside one of the two canisters.   
“Great.” Conce inhales deeply before motioning for Lihlu to join her. Lihlu closes the two serving openings with a clasp of a latch then follows her twin out the door. Bea props herself up with her elbows against the stove while Karrington sits indian style among the wall opposite of the exit doors. The noise of an engine makes its way to the ears of both girls. Only a few seconds later, the vehicle goes into motion causing them to hold onto whatever was closest to them. A slick sound above causes Karrington to jump from underneath. Lihlu peers through the small slider that helps the front passengers interact with possible passengers in the back of the truck.   
“You guys good?” She shoves her entire mouth through the opening, making only her nose and chin visible.   
“Well we were until the view.” Karrington states, making a small gagging noise.   
“Don’t be so mean to Lihlu, Karrington.” Bea begins playing with her fingers. Smiling at some sudden thought that took her attention away for a brief second before going back to mention her next claim. “Just because you’re sexually frustrated doesn’t mea-”   
“Sexually frustrated?!”   
“Yeah?” Bea’s expression goes unphased. She knows this digs under the girls skin. Karrington takes a step back, then a step forward...only to take another step back.   
“Out of all of us, Im the one who’s sexually frustrated?”   
“I’m so glad you agree.” Bea begins to laugh at her friends expense. It was fun she had to admit, messing with Karrington considering since she doesn't do it to often.  
“Well my sexual frustration for sure didn’t get us caught last week…” Karringtons features shift a little. The memory resulted into complete silence. The twins at the front definitely heard the commotion but didn’t think to intervene until the incident was mentioned.   
“It wasn’t my fault.” The tall girls retort breaks the silence. Arms crossed, her eyes glued to the floor. She didn’t see any bystanders before she put the herb in the dish of their last target. A lady was about to call out the two but they found a way to escape before further investigation was acted on. Karrington and Bea made a run for it the rest of the way back. According to the news, their intentions weren’t compromised as the bystander didn’t completely understand what was happening until the target dropped dead minutes after. This of course soon caused police to be involved. However, the search has been neglected as no further reports were able to back up the woman’s claims. Karrington looked at Bea with apologetic eyes. She also didn’t expect for the situation to go in the direction it did. They made a clean escape, even after getting caught.  
“Hey, everyone pay attention.” Conce commands in an stern whisper. Her attention is grazed by a man at the front of their door. He seems a little younger, possibly mid 20s with a mostly red uniform and a box occupying his hands.   
“My package” Lihlus eyes never left the visitor. She ordered a pair of gardening gloves to accompany her twin of extracting what's needed for their...activities. A notification on her phone went off earlier, telling the girl that her package was on the way.   
“Usually they leave it and go. He must be new” Bea states.   
“That’s unfortunate for him” Lihlu mocks, her tongue gracefully rubbing against her front teeth and upper lip. A few snickers fill the vehicle, as sadistic thoughts come to the minds of the four women.   
“What should we do?” Conce holds back her excitement for one of the many outcomes that could occur in the groups favor.   
“Improv!” Bea shouts. Conce and Lihlu stare through the sliding door opening in confusion. Karrington contemplates, already understanding where this is going.   
“Improv?” Lihlu asks.   
“Yeah, this will actually help us improve our lying capabilities.” The twins nod in understanding. Not bad. “It’ll put us into character and will force us to maintain unity within our stories.”   
“Wow how are you still single?” Karrington jokes. Bea stares narrow eyed, then smiles.   
“It’s because I keep chasing after idiots like you.” Karrington steps back with a hand on her chest growing increasingly shocked.   
“Just sit down Karrington...” Conce high fives Bea. The truck erupts in laughter.   
. . .  
All four girls get out the truck, slamming the doors to get the attention of the man on their doorstep.   
“Hello sir, is that for us?” Conce asks in a rather positive tone. A plastered smile on her face. She looks the man up and down observing his wear and wondering what her next step should be. She noticed a small clip to his left pocket. His name tag said ‘Nick’.   
“Well its for one of you.” Nick holds the box up to his face and reads the label for the buyers name. Conce offers to help then steps a little closer to the man. Before she begins searching around the label, the man asked “Which one of you is Lihlu Fuentes?”   
“I am” Bea raises her hand. She steps over the grass and reaches for the box. He hands it over with a clipboard for signing. However, the pen was missing. “The pen?” Nick caught his breath. Bea looks entertained as Nick pats the pockets of his shirt and shorts, frantically looking for his pen. A little blush comes to his cheeks.   
“I guess I misplaced it.” He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.   
“Perfect” Karrington whispers, which receives odd looks from Nick.   
“That’s alright.” Bea acknowledges, attempting to grab Nicks attention away once more. “Why don’t you come inside? We could probably find one real quick.” The joyfulness of the tall girl eases the anxious feelings Nick previously had.   
“That and it’s too hot out here.” Lihlu adjusts her tank top, reluctantly pushing up her breasts coated in sweat. She looks up to see Nick staring. Knowing she caught him, he looks away, not before seeing a slight wink from the girl.   
“Well uh, sure. Let me just grab my keys real quick so the engine won’t be running.” He jets over to his vehicle. Conce examines the huge red truck. Since services like these typically just stop and go, it would be a little suspicious if its parked for more than a few minutes outside a home. She watches as the man walks back with keys in his hand. She walks inside, following Karrington whose hands were busy taking the rest of the ingredients out of their truck. Conce signals for her to sit it on the table then set it as if it were prepared for a meal between the four. Nick joins them in the Kitchen, patiently waiting for “Lihlu” to sign for her package.   
“Nice place y’all have here. Seems very roomy.” Nick says. Conce takes him on his attempt to start a conversation.   
“Yeah, it's wonderful when you have other housemates living here.” She jokes. Karrington and Lihlu adds on with a ‘yep’ and ‘that’s true’.   
“So Nick” Lihlu points to his name tag “Where are you from?”   
“Here. In the lovely city of Houston.” He takes a seat at the counter where the ingredients were placed. “How about the rest of you?”   
“Sherman” Conce and Lihlu say in unison.   
“Houston, so I feel you man.” Karrington skips over to high five Nick. “You got family that live down here?”   
“Yes and No. Most of my family moved to Alabama. The only family here are a few cousins, but I’m not as close to them as I should be.”   
“Better question we should be asking here is...are you single, my dude?” Lihlu asks. She’s now in front of Nick, only a line of marble counter separating the two. She has her head resting on her fist while waiting for the answer of the delivery man.   
“Y-Yes. Haven’t dated anyone in the past 5 years.”   
“Wow. There’s nothing wrong with that though.” Lihlu sends another wink.   
“Dating is overrated...like marriage.” Bea joins in on the conversation. She just finished butchering cursive for Lihlus name. It wouldn’t matter anyway. She jumps in frustration. “Why do all our pens go out?”   
“It’s probably fine, I should be heading out.” Nick begins to stand but then is pulled back down by Conce.   
“Wait, before you go. Me and my twin, Conce, over here” Conce says as she points to Lihlu and having to catch herself almost saying Lihlus real name. “own a taco food truck. We’ve been working on some new recipes and would be glad if you could try one?”   
“I mean, I do love tacos. However, I couldn’t impose…”   
“It’s not imposing if I offer it. We insist.” All four girls gather around to stare at the man.   
“Uh, sure then. As long as it’s free.” He laughs. They clap, excited for serving another customer.   
“Another customer!” Bea cheers, handing over the signed slip to Nick. Conce and Lihlu assemble a quick taco, reheating the meat in the microwave then adding all special seasonings and toppings to the dish. They grab a small plate then place the taco on top. Nick looks at the food as it slid under his nose.   
“Smells really good.” He grips the taco, holding it over his face to analyze the ingredients.   
“What’s the green sauce?” He asks. Everyone in the room tenses up besides Conce.   
“It’s my special ingredient.” She puts a finger over her mouth. “Secret recipe.”  
“Alrighty then.” Nick places the edge of the taco in his mouth then bites. Getting confirmation from his facial expressions of the taco being really good, Conce watches as he continues eating.   
“Do you like it?” Lihlu asks.   
“Of course, that was ama-”   
“How much do you weigh?” The question takes not only Nick but everyone in the room by surprise. Karrington leans back, unphased by confused stares. “Oh uh, just asking because we have sensors to uh notify us when someone is at our doorstep and uh..” Her hands are going in all sorts of directions. “We didn’t receive any notifications and so-” Karrington is then quieted by a pair of boobs. Beas to be more specific.   
“Shhhh my child.” She whispers to Karrington. She then looks up at Nick who seems to be a little concerned. “Don’t worry about her. She’s as special as those tacos.”   
“Anyway, yes they were delicious.” Nick gets up and grabs the signed clipboard next to him. “Thank y’all for your hospitality and the tacos. I have to leave howev-” a knock interrupts Nick. Lihlu and Bea look at each other, while Conce walks over to the peephole in the door. A pair consisting of a man and a woman in formal uniform are holding a document and clipboards. The woman proceeds to hold up a police badge in the view of the peephole. Conce gasps.  
“Oh no”


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh no” Conce takes small steps backwards.  
“Hey, I don’t feel too well guys.” Nick grips his chest. He kneels, allowing the other hand to rest on his head. Lihlu walks over and pushes over the man, more concerned about her twin. Nick falls on the floor into fetal position. He then begins to dry heave.   
“Shh. Karrot, take him to another room.” Lihlu orders.   
“He’s making too much noise” Bea complains. Karrington let her arms fall, as once again, she’s stuck with hiding evidence from the authorities.   
“Should’ve answered me earlier sir.” She begins to grab Nicks feet, noticing the man becoming quieter and quieter. She struggles to drag him in the backyard, making sure to watch her feet from stepping on any newly grown herbs that Conce was planting. Conce takes a deep breath before looking at Lihlu and Bea then checking the kitchen for any signs of the delivery man. She opens the door.   
“Hello, Conce?” The man asks. His outstretched finger is pointed directly at her. There’s no use for switching up identities now.   
“Yes, this is she.” Conce attempts to put on her best fake smile. The world was spinning.   
“Okay so, not to alarm you...but we work for the police station and have a warrant to check your home.” Subtle. Bea grabs onto Conce’s hand. Squeezing it a little to calm the nerves of the hispanic girl. It only got tighter as the woman adds “and maybe for arrest.”   
“W-why?” She asks shyly. Hoping to sound as innocent as she possibly can to decrease the severity of the situation.   
“You are a suspect to a recent disappearance.” The man goes through every pair of eyes. “All of you.” Bea cursed in silence. She knew this was gonna catch up with them. Her and Karrington weren’t careful enough. No matter. No one was gonna get arrested today.   
“Disappearance?” Bea turns to Conce and Lihlu looking concerned. “Blue, what are they talking about?”   
“I have no idea. I’m just as confused as you are.” Lihlu listens as she’s understanding the tactics of the two girls. Allowing the concern to drive them to panic then hopefully pity.   
“Who has disappeared?” Conce asks the officials. The two look at each other in confusion on what to say next.   
“Please, allow us to check your home then we’ll answer any more of your questions.”   
“Of course. Come in” Conce shifts her and Bea out the way to allow the officials to enter. They begin observing the house. Scribbling down what the girls could only assume as notes of where things are placed and any suspicious activity. The only concern was where Karrington is. Lihlu nudges Conce, using her eyes to point at the set out food. Conce composes herself, squeezing Bea’s comforting hands once more before walking over to the kitchen.   
“Ma’am, we need you in the exact same place you were.” One officer states.   
“I understand officer, but our stove is still on. Just wanted to go turn it off.” She takes a few steps forward seeing the man hesitate, examining every move.   
“Very well.” The officer replies. His partner begins to walk up the steps to the second floor.   
“Actually, we made tacos.” This causes the man and the woman to stop and look at the girl. “You can help yourself. We still welcome you as guests...with documents.” Conce nods. She takes out a sheet, and lays about 5 tortillas on it. She looks to the left of her to see Karrington run inside holding an herb. Conce’s eyes grow wide and motions for the girl to hand it to her. They both hear the steps of the second official come back down to where the kitchen is. She then hurries to put together the components with the raw herb and hide the evidence.   
“What was that sound?” Both officials walk in and focus solely on Karrington. “I was wondering where the fourth individual was. How are you?” Karrington swallows the minimal saliva that was in her dehydrated mouth.   
“Fine.”   
“What were you doing?” The woman's eyes meet with the sliding door to the backyard. Karrington hesitates, but smiles.   
“Gardening. It’s really beautiful. Worked on it for about 3 months” Karrington spits out. She looks at Conce who doesn't look too pleased with someone else stealing credit for her garden.  
“Oh wow. I’ll love to take a look.” The woman begins to walk over as her partner takes one of the prepared tacos.   
“How about you take a taco before you go out? All the vegetables and herbs you eat from it was grown out there.” Conce grins at Karrington, then places a hand on her shoulder. “All thanks to my good friend Karrot.” Karrington suppresses a yell as she feels the grip of Conces hand get firmer and her nails dig deeper.   
“Yep” Karrington says through the pain.   
“Sure. Only if your friend would eat one with us since some of the ingredients were from her hands.” Conce, Lihlu, and Bea all stand completely still. Karringtons face goes pale.   
“Uh, well I prefer to watch others enjoy home grown produce. It's more satisfactory.” Karrington forces a smile.   
“Nonsense.” the male official picks up a taco and hands it to Karrington. Conce stares blankly at the taco. “Besides, if we do have to convict y’all for something, you can say this was one of the best last meals you’ll have in a long time.” Laughs fill the room from both officials. Karrington looks down at the dish. She picks up the taco in unison with the officials. Did they know? Was this a test? Her mind was reeling with all sorts ways this could turn out. She’s not one to back down however. Her friends on the other hand, look like they’re about to have a stroke.   
“Well, here we go.” Karrington says. Lihlu grabs onto the wall behind her, feeling as if she’s losing air. Bea holds her hands up to her mouth and fights back panic. Conce stiffs and tries hard to find a way to prevent her friend from ingesting the poisonous herb. Too late. Karrington takes a small bite, pulling meat and raw leaves with it. She continues to chew on the piece of taco. Her face cringing as she bites down. The man and woman have already finished their tacos, grabbing another. While they weren’t looking, Karrington spits out the chewed up ingredients and gives it to conce to throw in the trash. Bea and lihlu stare at Karrington with overwhelming fear in their eyes. They look over to the see the officials done and up to finish checking the house. Karrington is able to hold herself up with one hand against the counter as she tries to focus on the situation at hand.   
“Are you okay?”   
“I can drive you to the hospital” Bea offers.  
“We can take care of them, just take her.” Conce tells Bea. All three girls continue arguing, concerned and uncertain of what to do all while keeping their voices down from the officials. Karrington brings a hand up to her forehead, trying to think quickly to prevent commotion and unnecessary action.   
“Everyone stop.” She commands. All three girls quit bickering and are taken back by their friends aggressive tone. “Just...” she waves her hands around. “Chill.”  
“We don’t know if any of that has gotten in your system Karrot.” The voice of her hispanic friend is noticeably shakey.   
“I’m alright. It would’ve hit me by now. It may just make me feel sick.” She reassures. “Our main focus now is to get them” Karrington points to the man who appeared from the stairway, looking up at the ceiling, as if it wasn’t odd enough. The woman seemed to have vanished. “Out of our hou-” A scream cuts her off. All four girls stand completely still. From the corner of her eye, Bea sees the slide door open and the lady pacing inside with a hand firmly gripping the leather pocket on her hip.   
“We have a situation”


	5. Chapter 5

“We have a situation” She snaps her fingers at her partner who was rushing over to see what was occuring. Her eyes also never leaving the group of girls huddled together across from her. Lihlu was the first to understand what was happening. Not wanting any weapon to be drawn, she calmly walks over to the groggy woman and swipes a drying rag from the kitchen counter.   
“What’s happening?” Lihlu asks, her fake persona with the authorities was long gone. Sarcasm took over her original tone.   
“Ma’am, I suggest for you to stay back.” She’s made the wrong move. The lady drew her pistol. Lazy eyes and shaky hands were noted by Lihlu, in which she began to understand. The herb was slowly hitting her. Yet, it hasn’t caused the lady to drop the gun. The man was awkwardly reaching down for his also, watching the scene before him. Lihlu went for it, dodging her head out of its align with the gun then using the towel to wrap around the womans wrist. She kicks the knee of the official, causing the woman to stumble. She looks over to see her twin, making the bold move to grab the holster of the man and remove the gun from his reach. Conce rolls away from him, allowing room for Lihlu to wrap the towel around the ladys neck and use her shoulder as a stand to aim. A bullet shot right through the mans exposed calf, forcing him to kneel and cry in pain. Luckily, the gun was rigged with a silencer, allowing very little noise to echo through the house.   
“Yes!” Conce cheers. Perfect shot from her twin. Unfortunately, Lihlu gained a looser grip on the towel, giving the woman enough room to butt the back of her head in Lihlus face. Lihlu staggers and the towel slides off the neck of the official. Another body makes contact with the woman, throwing her and the individual into a glass table behind her. Karrington gets up, glass shards covering the back of her plaid long sleeve. Her face says ‘fierce’ as she celebrates from finally being able to use her wrestling skills she saw from tv. The man jumped and held onto the leg of Conce. Conce sees a hidden dagger be lifted and driven into her thigh. She represses a scream, using her other leg to kick off her pursuer. Bea comes behind him, revealing a knife of her own to pierce his side. The man flinches, using his elbow in attempt to damage the girls face. Bea steps back, weaving the elbow and hitting him in his gut with a left jab. Conce then runs and kicks him in the chest, ultimately knocking him down. Both girls begin to capitalize, Conce jumping on top, while Bea holds both of his arms above his head. Flying fists open gashes on the mans face. Karrington and Lihlu even begin to hear cracks of bone. They both look over and see the woman, who made zero movement. Karrington laid two fingers on the neck and closed her eyes to focus on any sudden vibrations. Nothing. They look back up to see Conce falling over from getting kneed in the back. The man takes advantage and tackles Bea to the ground near the stairs. He lays both hands on her neck and begin to squeeze, casually throwing in punches and smashing her head into the ground. Bea gasps for air, looking up and around for possible weapons. Karringtons fist connects with the mans face while Lihlu checks on Conce and Bea. Karrington gets a few hits in until she begins to feel unsteady. Her heart rate slows and the whole world seems blurrier than usual. The man pushes her to the floor and bolts at both Lihlu and Bea once more. His huge physique causes the girls to fall back, with him pulling out his hidden knife once more. Bea and Lihlu glance at each other. After a few seconds, they nod once in agreement than use their feet to kick him up and back. Conce climbs on the railing and jumps on the back of the man, putting him into a headlock. The weight forces him to fall back, sandwiching Conce between him and the stairs. Conce doesn’t lose her grip, and wraps her forearm around tighter to enforce choking him out. Bea and Lihlu aim their fists at his abdomen, hoping it creates less air in his body. After a while, the man vomits, part of it getting onto Lihlu’s favorite shoes.   
“Oh man…” Lihlu says. More upset about the shoes than the catastrophe in front her. The man fights, arms wailing to aim at invisible enemies. Within a few seconds, his body falls limp. Conce releases and pushes the corpse off of her. He falls down the stairs and stops by the feets of her housemates. Bea jumps over the body and to Conce, hugging her.   
“I am so proud of you! You remembered everything I taught you” Tears almost form in her eyes. Lihlu laughs, giving a hug to her twin as well. Conce looks around the house, trickles of blood soaking the carpets and bodies everywhere. One body spikes her concern.   
“KARROT!” All three women rush over, cradling the twitching body of Karrington. Bea runs to grab water, while a sniffling Lihlu was told by Conce to begin carrying the bodies to the backyard and out of sight. “You’re gonna be okay? You hear me.” The hispanic girl stands, noticing how Karringtons body is reacting to the toxic herb. Very different from what she’s seen. She knows the worse it can do is make her severely sick. Bea rushes over and dumps half the glass on karringtons face and pours the rest down the girls throat.   
“Call 911!”   
. . .  
The casket looked to be crafted with a steady hand. Painted with a fine dark wooden coat. A huge crowd showed. Majority seem to be family with a few unknown visitors. 3 women stand in the middle, while an older man gives a speech, talking about the passing individual. The sky was grey, pouring on everyone attending.   
“I can’t believe it.” One woman says. Her face wet, with the hood of her cloak shielding her features.   
“Me too Bea.” Conce answers. “We are all here for Karrington, remember that.” Her twin standing next to her, their hands intertwined. Lihlu looks up at the sky, admiring the pretty shade of white with grey shadowing. A hand grabs her shoulder. She looks over to see the last of the few finally showing up, her black cloak outlining her afro-ish hair.   
“How are y’all beautiful ladies today?” Karrington attempts to grab the attention of all three women, but just received stares in the process.   
“Karrot, why did you invite us? This is for your family.” Lihlu asks.   
“I didn’t want to come alone. My aunt has been upset her cat passed away. She wanted all family members to come in honor of Muffin.” She spits out. The other three girls look at her in annoyance.   
“Poor kitty.” Bea says.   
“Animals are too good for this world.” Lihlu states, as she wipes drops from her forehead.   
“Hey, if you want, she’s actually giving away a few of Muffins kittens to anyone who is interested.” Karrington attempts to ease the mood. Her housemates expressions lighten up a bit.   
“Not a bad idea. Are y’all ready to go?” Lihlu asks. She’s not one to watch the passing of animals. The rest of her housemates would probably agree.  
“Yes” Conce says. She becomes stuck in thought for a moment. “Let’s go check out the kittens first.” Lihlu and Bea fail to contain their excitement and run out the crowd with linked arms. Conce and Karrington look at each other in quiet laughter. Luckily this was the end of the funeral anyway, or they would’ve been kicked out. They shift through the group of people and head in the direction of their favorite companions.


End file.
